Brooke Augustine
Summary Brooke Augustine is the director of the Department of Unified Protection and a prime Conduit. She is the primary antagonist of InFamous: Second Son, as well as a supporting character in InFamous: First Light. She is an ex-military soldier who had her powers activated while counter attacking The Beast, a giant monster that was laying waste to the East Coast. She takes an extremist stance on Conduits, despite being one herself, publicly labeling them as "Bioterrorists" who are capable of catastrophic collateral damage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely far higher Name: Brooke Augustine Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: Appears to be in her 40's. Classification: Human, Conduit, former military soldier, Leader of the DUP Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, Aura, Concrete Manipulation, Creation (Can create concrete soldiers to fight for her), Teleportation, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Flight, Healing, Biological Manipulation (Can cause Concrete shards to form inside a person's body and mutate and fuse to their bodies, crippling and paralyzing them, and even killing them depending on the severity of the shards), Petrification (Can trap enemies inside an inescapable Concrete shell that will render the victim brittle enough to shatter, with only her being able to safely release them. Should have the same capacities with her powers as Delsin, who is able to render enemies comparable to himself so brittle, they can be shattered by a fall that would normally pose no threat to them), Barrier Creation (Can create highly-durable Concrete shields), Summoning (Can create and summon Concrete monsters to aid and fight for her), Power Nullification (Her Concrete Shards can affect targets in such a way that it prevents them from using their powers), Homing Attack, Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles with her barriers), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Rage Power (All conduits gain strength when enraged) Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Delsin's matter-altering powers had no effect on her), Mind Manipulation (Cannot be mind-controlled by Fetch's weakpoint technique), and Time Manipulation (Stasis fields used by Delsin will not freeze her in time) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+, likely far higher (Superior to Fetch and Eugene, and defeated and recaptured both of them off-screen. Fought Delsin Rowe at the end of the game. Is described as being the most powerful Conduit ever seen) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed (Was able to fight against Delsin, and dodged and reacted to many of his attacks from close range) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Easily overpowered Delsin Rowe, and twisted his arm hard enough to cause him pain). Higher via Concrete Manipulation/Telekinesis (Can casually erect island fortresses from the ocean and sink an entire bridge with a hand gesture. Can easily move around her massive concrete golem) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Mountain Class+, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level+, likely far higher '(Took several hits from an enraged Delsin, and survived a direct hit from the Karma Bomb that destroyed her island fortress) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks and projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Is skilled at leading the DUP army and has led a gambit plan to ensure the safety of Conduits) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Concrete Manipulation: Augustine displays a form of terrakinesis, the ability to control the earth, most evidently in the form of concrete. One of the many manifestations of this ability are her concrete lances, shards of rock that she can embed into the bodies of her victims, usually for torture purposes. Once they have pierced the skin, they fuse to the skeleton of the victim. As such, they are impossible to remove by normal, surgical means. Augustine can also encase people in concrete, effectively entombing them, although in at least one case, this did not prove fatal. Her power over concrete also allows her to levitate rocks of various sizes, making them useful as a mode of transportation. As well as this, she can have the rocks circle around herself at high speeds, creating a shield of sorts that repels most attacks. However, should this not suffice, Augustine can always dive underneath the concrete, making her very difficult to hit. A much larger application of her powers is the ability to create giant constructs made of concrete, which can shift according to her needs and protect her like armor. These constructs resemble golem-like creatures that can crush people underneath, fire multiple blasts of concrete rockets and rapidly reform into a manta ray-like formation to sweep across the field. Through some method, Augustine is able to transfer her control over concrete to her DUP subordinates, albeit in a weakened form. Others Notable Victories: Wilhelm Ehrenburg (Masadaverse) Wilhelm's profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Base Wilhelm was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Biology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Rage Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions